


that wing on your back

by machineblue



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Wingfic, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machineblue/pseuds/machineblue
Summary: Prompt:Genesis, Angeal, Sephiroth - all three of them were given Jenova cells, and eventually they developed wings due to the cells and Mako. Wouldn't this eventually happen to Cloud, seeing as he had Sephiroth's cells implanted in him?Anytime after DoC, Cloud ends up with his own wing, kinda based on how he gets a wing in Kingdom Hearts. The wing does not need to be like the KH one if you'd rather do something different to it.





	that wing on your back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NanoFlare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoFlare/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> //slides in  
> hey so i wanted to give cloud a feathery wing like the other soldiers while having a few nods to his kh wing. im not sure how successful i was on the design side, but im proud of how the painting turned out!!! i looked at so many hawk wing pics omg
> 
> * * *
> 
> i feel like the colors get a bit washed out on ao3?? i dont know how to fix this im sorry :(


End file.
